


Early Morning

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [15]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Just an early morning on the Tano homestead.





	

Wolffe smiled sleepily as he nuzzled into the crook of Ahsoka’s neck, and she giggled at the scratch of his stubble on her bare shoulder.  Rex whined as he was pulled from sleep, but it didn’t take him long to wake up, cuddling closer to Ahsoka and catching her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.  “What’m I gonna do with the two of you?  Can’t get any sleep around here.”  He chuckled softly, pulling them both closer with a hand on Wolffe’s hip, his arm slung over Ahsoka’s waist.

“Just close your eyes, we’ve got another hour or so before the kids are up.”  Ahsoka cuddled up against Rex’s chest, running her fingers over the blaster scar on his chest, her own eyes drifting shut.

“Mm, more than that, they’re with their cousins, remember?” he reminded her with a little smile. 

Rex could already feel himself dozing again, and he was barely awake to hear Wolffe’s sandpaper chuckle.  “Even better.  Go back to sleep, ka’ra.”

For a little while, there was no Rebellion, no Empire, no work to do on the farm… There was nothing but the three of them, tangled together while they slept in the early morning sunlight.


End file.
